There's A Place For Us
by LivForever
Summary: Regina may believe that something bad is in the air but, Robin is out to prove her wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Regina stood in front of the mirror in her bedroom, trying to look deep inside of herself. Something bad was going to happen; she could feel it. She smoothed her favorite red dress down and took a deep breath before turning around and seeing Robin staring at her ass. She smirked. "See something you like?"

"Oh yeah," he grinned, "something I love." He stood up from his position on the bed and made his way to Regina, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her in for a gentle, loving kiss.

"What is the special occasion?" Regina teased.

Robin shrugged, "you're worried about something. I can tell."

She sighed and shook her head while making sure Robin kept ahold of her, "I just have this feeling." She placed her hand over her stomach for emphasis.

Robin's eyes grew wide,"You're not pregnant are you?"

Regina pulled away from him at that comment. She had been thinking about it for sometime now; about having children. Robin was her soulmate and they were getting married soon, why was a baby out of the question? "Don't worry," she said sadly as she headed for the door, "you don't have to have a child with me."

Robin could hear that Regina was upset and tried chasing after her, "Wait! I didn't mean it like that! Regina, please come back so we can discuss this." He was answered by a slam of the door. He knew he had started an argument and that is something he did not want.

"Are you and Regina fighting?" Roland had entered the hallway sometime ago and his eyes were wide in curiosity. "She looked sad."

Robin bent down to pick little Roland up, giving him a forced smile. "Regina's okay. She'll be back in time for dinner so how about you and I plan something nice for her?"

When Regina stormed out of the house, she took of to Mary Margaret and David's. She needed a friendly shoulder to cry on and after Zelena, Mary Margaret and her were closer than ever. When Mary Margaret opened the door she was surprised to find Regina looking somewhat distraught.. "Come in," she welcomed, "the baby just went to sleep and David is fishing with Leroy." Mary Margaret could see the dried tears on Regina's cheeks and she wanted to ask what was wrong but she did not want to push the boundaries.

"Robin does not want to have a baby with me," Regina finally blurted. The words hurt more than she expected and that was evident on her face.

Mary Margaret's face showed nothing but sympathy. "Oh, Regina, I'm sure that's not true."

"He said so this morning," Regina added, "in so many words."

Mary Margaret walked around the kitchen island to where Regina was sitting and pulled out the chair next to her. She placed a gentle hand over top of Regina's, "Robin loves you, Regina. I'm sure it was a misunderstanding."

"Mary Margaret… I'm pregnant."

Mary Margaret's face lit up as Regina spilled the good news. "This is wonderful. You are getting the happy ending that you deserve."

Regina shook her head no, yes, a baby was everything she wanted, but something was gnawing her gut, something telling her this wouldn't end up in her favor. "Alright, maybe I am just being dramatic about Robin but, something else is bothering me."

"What is it? You can tell me anything."

"Something bad is going to happen," she admitted, "I can feel it. For the past few days I have had this feeling that something tragic is going to happen. I can't place what it is but, I know it's coming."

Now Mary Margaret was confused. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

"I'm not even sure," Regina replied rubbing her temple, she could feel a headache creeping in. "Maybe it's just all of these hormones." She tried to push the whole conversation aside, suddenly feeling foolish for sharing these secrets. Now that she had said them out loud she could hear the silliness.

"Maybe," Mary Margaret agreed, sensing that Regina didn't want to talk about it any longer. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No, thanks. I, uh, I have to meet Henry at the diner. It's our day together." In a matter of seconds, Regina was out of the door before Mary Margaret could say anything else.

As she walked to Granny's, the cold bitter air did her good, taking most of her worries away and putting a smile on her face. Her days with Henry always made her happy, she loved hearing about his life. She saw him often but it was different than when he lived with her, she missed him terribly. When she saw walked into the diner and saw that he wasn't there yet, her smile slowly faded. Henry was nowhere to be found. She glanced to the clock on the wall to note the time, seeing that he should have been there by now. He usually showed up before her, already having placed their order. Regina walked to the bar table and sat down, asking Ruby if she had seen Henry.

"He asked me to tell you that he's sorry he can't make it, he has to finish a big project for school."

Regina sighed, feeling that the day couldn't get any worse. She muttered her thanks to Ruby before sliding off the stool and dragging herself back to her house. She planned on heading straight for the stairs and into her bedroom, hoping to sleep until the next morning.

Robin, who had heard her come in, set Roland up at the table, cutting shapes into the cookie dough and placing them too close together on the cooking pan. "I'll be right back." Robin made his way upstairs and softly tapped on the closed bedroom door before entering. Regina was lying down with the covers pulled up all the way. She glanced at him with sad eyes. "What's the matter, love?"

"This day," Regina commented lamely as she sat up, letting Robin pull her into his side. He kissed the side of her head, hoping to make up for this mornings fiasco. "I didn't mean to get angry at you this morning. I'm sorry."

"It's already forgotten," Robin said, "what else is bothering you?"

"Henry couldn't make it to the diner today," she said gloomily, "something about a school project."

"It's Saturday."

"I know," Regina commented sadly. She felt like Henry didn't want to hang out with her anymore. This was the second time he had bailed on her in the past few weeks.

Robin knew that there was something else, "...and?"

Regina steadily let out the breath she had been holding, "and… you're going to be a father again." She glanced at him in hopes of gauging his reaction. "That's why this morning when-" Regina couldn't get another word in edgewise before Robin's lips came crashing down onto hers. She could feel something warm and wet hit her cheek and when Robin pulled away, she saw his tears.

"You just made me the happiest lad in Storybrooke."

"You're happy?"

"Of course I am! This is what we wanted. Regina, I love you and I have always wanted a child with you."

Now it was Regina's turn to cry. She was thrilled that she was now with child, she was just worried about how Robin would react. Now that she knew he was happy, she could be happy too.

"This is cause for celebration," Robin beamed, "Roland and I cooked dinner and we are having dragon shaped cookies for dessert." Robin reached his hand out to lead Regina into the kitchen, feeling ecstatic about the news. Regina felt a warmth grow inside of her at the pure happiness on Robin's face and for a little while, she forgot all about the growing feeling that something bad was going to happen.

When dinner was finished, Robin volunteered to go to the grocery store, picking up some things they needed for Sunday morning breakfast. It had become a routine with them since living together and now if they missed it their whole day was thrown off. Regina and Roland were sitting at the table, finishing off the last few cookies. Roland had just taken a sip of his milk, leaving a minor milk mustache on his face. Regina couldn't help but smile. "Here," she said handing him a napkin, "you might want to wipe that mustache away. You don't want to turn into your father too quickly." Roland accepted the napkin and wiped his face, tossing the napkin into the trash when he was finished. "Why don't you go pick out some pajamas and I will start your bath water." Roland nodded in excitement. Bath time was his favorite time of day; he got to play with his toy dragons in the bath and pretend that bubbles were his beard. He especially loved when Regina gave him his baths because she didn't yell at him if he got water everywhere.

While rummaging through the bottom drawer of his dresser, he found a pair of pajamas with bow and arrows on them. They were his favorite so he stuffed them under his arm and took off running toward the bathroom. The tub was already filled with bubbles and his eyes lit up with joy. While he was in the water, playing with his toy dragons, Regina began cleaning the make up off of her face. Roland paid no attention to her so she was slightly startled when he spoke up. "Regina, can I call you Mama yet?"

Regina's heart immediately began to beat faster in her chest. Her whole body was overcome with such a feeling of joy. She loved Roland as her own son, just as she did Henry and the fact that he wanted to call her Mama brought tears to her eyes. "You can call me Mama anytime you would like."

"Okay, Mama," he said with a silly grin. "I like you calling you that. Cause' you're like a Mama. They kiss your scrapes and they feed you yummy food and they kiss you goodnight before they tuck you in."

"That's right," she agreed, "they do." She was so focused on the fact that he was calling her Mama now that she almost lost track of time. "Uh-oh," she playfully frowned, "we better get you out and into bed. It's past your bedtime."

After tucking Roland into bed and reading him a bedtime story, Regina made her way back to the kitchen to clean up the mess from dinner. She was beginning to tire but she was waiting up for Robin. She wanted to tell him the wonderful news.

"I have news," she grinned when Robin finally walked through the doors.

"What is that, m'lady?"

"Roland is calling me Mama now."

Robin grinned from ear to ear and nearly dropped the bags he was carrying. He placed them on the counter before capturing Regina in his arms and kissing her passionately. "That is wonderful news; the best."

"Maybe we should celebrate," Regina smirked as a sudden increase in hormones surged through her.

Robin hummed, "maybe we should…" and just like that the bags of groceries were left on the counter, forgotten about completely as Robin hoisted Regina into his arms wedding style and carried her up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews and favorites/follows. I don't really like this chapter but it's necessary.**

It was nearing one in the morning now and Regina lay wide awake in bed. Something had startled her a few moments ago but she wasn't sure what it had been. She scooted closer toward Robin, his body heat giving her comfort. She had just closed her eyes again when the sound of Roland crying shook her of her tiredness. She quickly threw the covers off of her and climbed out of bed, rushing toward the little boy's bedroom.

"What's the matter?" she inquired sweetly as she sat by his his side, hugging him tight as he threw his arms around her.

"I had a bad dream!" he wailed, "please don't let them hurt you!"

Regina's face crumpled up in sadness as the boy continued to cry and cling to her. "It's alright, Roland. I'm right here. It was just a bad dream, you're alright." She held him tight against her as he continued to sob. He was adamant about not letting her go and she didn't want to distress the boy any further. "Come on," she said, "you can sleep in the bed with me and Papa." Roland sniffled and held tight to Regina's hand as they made the small journey to the master bedroom. Roland clambered onto the bed, snuggling close to Robin. When Regina climbed in too he felt much safer. He wasn't going to let anything happen to his Mama, no matter what the bad people said.

Later in the morning when the sun had finally come up, Robin started to stir. He opened his eyes to see Roland taking up Regina's half of the bed. He was curious as to her whereabouts, usually he was up before her. It didn't take him long to find her when he heard the awful sounds of retching coming from the master bathroom. He climbed out of bed and made his way to her, sighing at the sight. He quickly grabbed a clean rag and ran it under cold water, placing it on the back of her neck. "How long has this been going on?"

Regina sat back against Robin and groaned, "an hour," she exaggerated.

"Do you feel like breakfast?"

Regina nodded her head against him, not budging. She was still exhausted as she hadn't gotten much sleep due to Roland's nightmare and the exertion of vomiting had only added to it. "Maybe I should just stick to something plain… maybe a bagel."

"Alright," Robin said, standing up first and then helping Regina, "come on, let's get you settled downstairs."

Regina sat on the couch, still wearing her pajamas, quietly reading the morning paper. Robin was in the kitchen working on breakfast, making sure to toast Regina's bagel to the perfect crisp. Regina was growing bored of the town news so she folded the paper and placed it on the table, just in time to see Roland entering the room. He was rubbing his eyes and sporting a big yawn. She smiled, "good morning, sleepyhead."

Roland didn't say anything, instead he walked to the couch and sat down as close to Regina as he could get. He looked up at her with serious eyes. "Your Mama told me to tell you that she was sorry, she didn't mean to scare me last night."

Regina's brow creased, "what do you mean, dear?"

"Your Mama was the one I thought was hurting you. She said she was just trying to feel the baby."

Regina's breath caught in her throat and she suddenly felt nauseous again. She took off running to the bathroom, holding her hand over her mouth. Robin heard the commotion and stepped into the room to see what was going on. "Roland, where's Regina?"

"Mama's in the bathroom," he said innocently as he flipped the television on, growing accustomed to Sunday morning cartoons.

Robin's shoulders fell down, wishing he could do something to take the morning sickness away from his love. He went to the kitchen and made a glass of cold ginger ale, taking it to Regina when she was finished. "Only resting for you today," he warned as she sat back down on the couch, "hopefully it won't last long."

"I am not going to stay on the couch all day," Regina complained, "I can handle a little vomit. Besides, Henry called. He rescheduled and we are suppose to meet for lunch today."

"Regina, you need rest. I know you didn't sleep well last night. You look exhausted."

"Thank you for the flattery," Regina retorted.

"How about you call Henry and invite him over for dinner instead. That way you can stay home incase you start feeling unwell again and then we can tell him the good news."

Regina nodded, a solemn look on her face. She looked to Roland who was too into his cartoons to notice anything they were saying. "What if he isn't happy?"

Robin sat down on the couch beside her and tucked her hair out of her face. "He will be thrilled, Regina. He loves you and he loves that you're happy."

"I just feel like he's been avoiding me lately," she admitted, "I keep trying to think of something I did that upset him but… I don't know."

"Invite him over for dinner," Robin reiterated, "if you don't, I will."

After breakfast, Regina tried to stay awake but dreamland finally took over. She ended up falling asleep on the couch and Roland covered her up with the duvet. Robin decided to take Roland to the park to play for awhile to give Regina some peace and quiet. He left her a note and sat in the coffee table, right next to the glass of ginger ale and saltines.

'Went to the park. Be home soon. Love, Robin and Roland,' it said.

After two hours of sleeping, Regina finally woke up and read it. She smiled sweetly, thinking of how far her life had come in the past few years. She folded the cover neatly and placed it back over the couch before going to her bedroom and changing out of her pajamas. She had never stayed in them so late and was feeling unclean at doing so, so she grabbed her clothes and headed to the shower. Her happy mood was completely destroyed when she saw the bathroom mirror. In red paint were the words 'beware, precious queen.' The anger began boiling inside her, overtaking the fear. She threw her clothes to the floor and grabbed a rag, scrubbing hard to get the paint off. She didn't want Robin to see the mirror, it would only cause him to worry and they didn't need that. She would figure out who had gotten in her house and they would be sorry.

"I am the last person anyone wants to mess with," she said angrily through gritted teeth, "the very last."

When Robin and Roland came home, Regina was dressed in a nice grey dress and in the kitchen, starting on the dinner they would be having. She had already called Henry and invited him over, only to have him mumble a nonchalant, 'uh-huh.' She knew that something bad was in the air, she could feel it but, she wasn't going to let anything happen to the family she worked so hard to let herself deserve.

"Love," Robin sighed, sneaking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek, "I thought I told you to rest."

"I'm fine, dear," she said, "really. I feel great." She forced a smile on her face and her bright red lips hardly reached her eyes. "Henry will be over soon and dinner is almost done. We are having apple pie for dessert."

"That's my favorite!" Roland cheered. "Mama, guess what!"

"What?"

"Me and Papa played dragons and knights at the park and I was the dragon and I beat him."

Regina loved when Roland talked about dragons. They were his passion and when he talked about them his eyes sparkled. "Wow," she said, truly enthused to hear more of the details, "that sounds like a lot of fun."

"It was," Roland nodded, "Papa said we had to work up our appetites."

"Papa is right," Regina said, "go wash your hands and soon Henry will be here and we can all eat your favorite, chicken alfredo."

Roland took off running toward the bathroom where his little stool was placed in front of the sink. He washed his hands while singing his 'ABC's.' Something Mary Margaret had taught him a short while ago.

With Roland out of the room, now was the time for Robin to question Regina about what was going on. He pulled her hand gently and led her to the table where he sat down next to her. "What's the matter?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know you, Regina," he said treading lightly, "and something is wrong."

Regina stood up and made her way back to the stove, hiding her face. "Nothing is wrong dear, really. I'm fine."

Robin of course didn't believe her but he didn't want to push. He just kissed her sweetly on the lips and went on helping her finish dinner. He would question her more later, after she got to spend her time with Henry.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina stared at herself in the mirror, trying to find something, anything to give her light. She needed something to climb out of the darkness that was taking over. Tears were slipping down her cheeks and crashing hard on the porcelain of the sink but they remained unnoticed to her.

"Regina, please, let me in." Robin had trying for the past half an hour to get her to let him in. He hadn't heard the whole conversation between her and Henry but he had heard the ending and he had seen the damage Henry's words had caused. "If you don't let me in I am going to call Mary Margaret." No response.

Regina didn't know how much time had passed but she figured she had been in the bathroom for awhile as Mary Margaret stood knocking outside the door. Regina didn't bother to wipe her tears before unlocking the door and quickly letting Mary Margaret in.

Mary Margaret gave her a sad smile, seeing the pain that Regina was clearly in. She ushered Regina to sit on the edge of the tub and rubbed her back gently when she complied. "Regina, what happened?"

"I told Henry that I was pregnant," she whispered, "and he said he hated me." Regina looked Mary Margaret in the eyes and let all of her sadness out. "He hates me," she sobbed. Mary Margaret took Regina in her arms, whispering positive things and trying to calm her.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it," she said, "maybe he's just under a lot of stress. Regina, if you come out we can call him and talk to him. I'm sure it was a misunderstanding."

"I changed my whole life," Regina began, "because of him. Because I loved him and I knew he loved me too. We had true love's kiss…. I don't understand what happened!"

"We'll figure it out," Mary Margaret assured her, "together." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small pack of tissues, handing one to Regina.

Robin had still been standing outside of the door, listening as Mary Margaret tried to calm Regina down. He had a small smile on his face when she finally accomplished the task and he heard the door unlock. His heart sank as he saw Regina with dried tear tracks on her cheeks and her eyes red and swollen. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her into her hair. "It'll be okay," he whispered. "It will all be okay."

Regina lay in bed wide awake, unable to stop thinking of Henry. Something had been off about him for the past few weeks and she was determined to figure out why. Henry hadn't told her he hated her since she was the evil queen and somehow this time it hurt even more. At least then he had a justifiable reason. She hadn't realized she was crying again until Robin's thumb gently brushed her tears away. "Regina, I'm truly sorry that he said those things but maybe there's another reason."

"What if it's a girl?" Regina asked quietly, "Henry always said he wanted a little sister."

"Stop stressing," he warned her. "Tomorrow, I will go and talk to Henry, just man to man, okay?"

Regina nodded and then the room was back to silence. The moonlight was casting in through the window at just the perfect angle, causing Regina's eyes to shimmer. The town was quiet and the only sound Robin could hear was Regina's heartbreaking sobs. He sighed defeated, wishing he could take away her pain. He pulled her to his chest and didn't let go until the morning rays from the sun seeped through the window.

With Regina and Roland still sound asleep, Robin climbed out of bed and changed clothes, grabbing himself a blueberry muffin and leaving the house quietly, starting his day with a journey to meet Henry at the lake. Robin had heard through the grapevine that Henry would be there today and Robin would be lying if he said he hadn't prepared a speech of harsh words to share with the young boy.

When he arrived at the lake, it didn't take him long to spot Henry, talking with someone Robin had never seen before. He kept himself hidden behind a tree, straining his ears to listen to their exchange. He saw Henry reach into his coat pocket and grab a piece of paper, passing it to the unknown person before turning and walking away. Robin quickly hid behind the tree, pondering his mind as to what Henry could be up to. He decided to wait for their talk and instead head home and talk to Regina. Maybe she would know what was on the paper.

Back at the house, Roland had just opened his eyes when he heard a noise coming from the bathroom which was right next door to his room. He knew it sounded like Regina so he hopped out of bed, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes, and trudged to where the sound was coming from. The door was cracked so he peeked through it,growing upset when he saw Regina doubled over the toilet. "Mama," he said sweetly, "are you sick?"

Regina squeezed her eyes shut tight, not wanting Roland to see her like this. "I'm okay, Roland. Why don't you go and watch some cartoons and I'll be out in a second."

Roland thought about it for a minute before deciding that he couldn't leave her. He had seen his Papa get a rag with water on it before and place it on Regina's neck so he knew he should do that. He pushed the door open and went right to business, placing the cool rag over the back of Regina's neck. "Papa does it all the time."

Regina smiled, thankful for the sweet little boy. She felt her stomach tumble again and she fought to keep it at bay. She wished Robin was here. For once in her life, her wish had come true. She heard the front door open and then close, followed by Robin's footsteps on the stairs.

"I bought breakfast," he announced to Roland, "it's downstairs on the table. Go and eat" Roland looked toward Regina, debating on whether he should leave or stay. He finally decided that his Papa would take care of it and left the room to fill his tummy with Granny's delicious biscuits.

Robin took over for Roland and began rubbing Regina's back, soothing all the tension she kept in her shoulders. He sat on the edge of the tub and when Regina felt a moment of reprieve she leaned back against him. "I thought being pregnant was suppose to be a happy thing. So far I've had someone threaten me, my son say he hates me, and nonstop morning sickness." She realized what she had said before it was too late and Robin was already asking for answers.

"Someone threatened you? Who?"

She shook her head, "I- it's nothing. I didn't mean to say that."

"Regina, please don't lie to me. Is that what happened yesterday when I took Roland to the park?"

"Yes," she admitted quietly, "there was something on the mirror telling me to be careful… it's most likely nothing."

"It doesn't sound like nothing," Robin argued, "it sounds serious and I don't like it. Something's going around here. It's not like Henry to act like this and today I saw him at the park giving someone a letter."

Regina's eyes widened, curiosity filling her mind. "A letter?"

"More like a piece of paper," he explained, "it wasn't anyone I have seen around before."

Regina could feel her heart pounding faster in her chest as she tried to picture the contents of her bedside table drawer. She had forgotten to look in it last night because she was so distracted from Henry and now…

"The last curse," Regina whispered dreadfully.

"I'm sorry?"

"The last curse." Regina turned around so she was facing Robin and he could see the terrified look etched into her features. "My mother made that curse," she informed him, "it's for me to never have a happy ending. There's no way to stop it once it's cast, my mother made sure of that." Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes but instead, Regina grew angry. She stood up, hands waving around, yelling. "No! She doesn't get to do this! Not again! She's dead. She's dead and she's still trying to ruin my life!"

"Alright," Robin said calmly, standing and placing his hands on Regina's shoulders to stop her. "Calm down. First of all, we don't even know if that's what it was. You keep the curse in your drawer?"

Regina nodded, feeling the anger dissipate at Robin's touch. "Let's go check to make sure."

Regina wasn't sure she wanted to look. If Henry had gotten ahold of the curse then Henry wasn't really Henry. He would never do that. Somehow, her mother was controlling him. Somehow, she was still trying to ruin Regina's life. It made sense, Roland's nightmares, Henry's weird behavior, and the strange feeling that something bad was going to happen. "Wait…" Regina whispered before Robin opened the drawer. "What if it's missing? What then? If she has the curse then it's already too late. No happy ending. I'll lose you and Roland and Henry. I'll lose everything I worked for."

Robin reached up to caress her cheek, "I won't ever let that happen."


	4. Chapter 4

Regina only kept two things in her bedside table, a painting that Henry had made for her and her mother's curse. She checked her drawer every single night, thinking of Henry and knowing that her mother could no longer hurt her. As she pulled the drawer open she held her breath, praying to whatever gods that the script would be in there. She felt her heart beating in her ears as she squeezed her eyes tight shut, not wanting to look.

"It's here," Robin said simply as he peered into the drawer.

Regina opened her eyes, thankful and yet confused. If the curse was still there then what was going on with Henry? Why was Cora talking to Roland? "So Henry just hates me. No explanation."

"That's not true," Robin assured her, "Mary Margaret said she would talk to him. She should call us anytime. He's bound to tell her something."

"Or he's on drugs," Regina stated miserably. She hated this. She hated that her son was back to hating her, the one person she thought would always understand how much she wanted to be good. The one person who believed in her more than anyone else.

"Could be," Robin joked but quickly regretted it when Regina shot him a cold glare. "But it isn't."

"Papa!" Robin had been saved by the little one yet again. "Someone's at the door." Robin gave Regina a swift kiss before leaving her sitting on the edge of the bed, pondering all the reasons why Henry would develop such feelings toward her.

Downstairs, Robin welcomed Mary Margaret and Henry into the house. He led them to the couch where they made themselves at home. Robin could tell they had done some talking previously to coming over by the tension he could feel in the air. "Care to explain?"

"I saw mom doing magic. Dark magic." Henry was sitting in his favorite chair, sporting an angry look on his face.

"That's impossible," Robin argued, "she doesn't do that anymore. She hardly even uses good magic."

"I saw her," Henry argued.

Regina had been on the steps and had heard the conversation. She felt her heart breaking into a million tiny pieces at Henry's reasoning. "Henry," she whispered, her voice coated with tears, "I promise you that I have not been using dark magic."

"I saw you," he said once again. He didn't want to believe it but how could he not? He saw with his own two eyes.

"He said that two days ago he saw you in the forest, there was purple magic and he saw the back of your head."

"It wasn't me," Regina defended, "I promise." Tears were threatening to spill down her flushed cheeks as she hoped that Henry could believe her. "You don't believe me…"

Mary Margaret flinched at the raw hurt she heard coming from her friend. She wasn't sure what she believed at this point.

Henry took a moment to think about his answer. He definitely saw someone using dark magic in the forest but maybe it wasn't his mother. No, it couldn't have been. As he looked at her now, almost in tears, he knew that that was no longer her. He had no reason not to believe that she wasn't telling the truth. "I believe you," he said softening his tone, "please don't get upset."

Regina let out an audible sigh of relief. "But, you did see someone in the forest?"

"Yeah," he answered, "and… I didn't mean what I said at dinner last night. I'm sorry." He stood up and made his way to Regina, wrapping his arms around her tightly. "I hate that I made you upset."

"It's over now," Regina whispered as she reveled in the hug, "just tell me what you saw."

Henry pulled back and went back to his seat, explaining that he saw a purple cloud of smoke in the forest and then someone running away. He thought he saw Regina because he saw dark hair that was about her hair length.

"Does this have anything to do with the paper Robin saw you give to someone?"

Henry smiled. "No," he laughed, "that was to…" he looked up shyly at Mary Margaret and then to Regina before finally glancing at Robin, "my girlfriend."

Regina nearly choked, "A girlfriend?!"

"Yeah… maybe next time we have dinner she can come too."

Regina forced a smile on her face when really she wasn't sure how she felt. "Is that why you've been canceling?"

Henry nodded, "sorry. I just wanted to make sure we were serious before I introduced her to everyone."

"On that note," Mary Margaret interrupted, "we should get going. Leave you two some time to figure out who's running around Storybrooke with dark magic."

Regina nodded and hugged Henry one last time before he left. She turned to Robin and smiled. "He doesn't hate me."

"It's hard to hate you," Robin agreed. He closed the gap between the two of them and placed his hand gently on her stomach. "Is the baby hungry for breakfast?"

As if on cue her stomach rumbled, "I'd say so."

**Contrary to popular belief, I do like happiness every once in awhile... It probably won't last...**


	5. Chapter 5

Regina was lying in her bed, half laying and half sitting as her back was propped up on several pillows. Her hand was lying across her barely there stomach and her eyes were slowly drooping shut, unable to research anymore. She had been studying the storybook, trying to figure out who would look similar to her and have dark magic but now the book was balancing on the edge of the bed, just about to fall. The day had taken a toll on her and although the sun had not long ago set, sleep was taking over her body.

"Mom?" Henry peered around the door, seeing that the bedroom light was still on. He saw the storybook and frowned. He made his way in further and picked the book up, setting it on the nightstand and covering Regina with a blanket. He stuffed his hands into his pocket and stood there awkwardly, thinking of how he was going to apologize. "I just… wanted you to know that I could never hate you. I know what I said hurt and I'm sorry- I am."

Regina opened her eyes enough to see Henry standing by her bedside and she smiled, "I love you, Henry."

He smiled, "love you too. Goodnight." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving her room and turning her light off, knowing she would slip back to sleep in seconds. He made his way to the kitchen where Robin was sitting at the table, snacking on pretzel sticks and cheese.

"She's asleep."

Robin nodded, stuffing another pretzel into his mouth. "The past few days have been rough for her. She needs some rest."

"It's mostly my fault," Henry sighed as he plopped down in a seat across from Robin. "I could have sworn it was her," he whispered. "Her height, her frame, her hair color. She was a wearing a dark coat. I saw a cloud of purple smoke and then running and I just- didn't think."

Robin chomped another bite off a pretzel stick and contemplated his next words. He wasn't sure if Henry was old enough to have this conversation but then he reminded himself that Henry was a teenager and could handle quite a bit. "Do you think it could have been her mother? Pretending to be her again?"

Henry shrugged, "possibly… I don't really know much about coming back after death."

Robin nodded again, popping a cheese cube from his plate and into his mouth, "Roland has been having nightmares involving Cora. He said that Cora talked to him and Regina was pretty rattled after hearing that."

"I'll talk to my grandma on the subject." He glanced at his watch and noted the time. "I should get back, it's getting late."

"This stays between us," Robin called before Henry left the kitchen, "I don't want your mother having stress if she doesn't have to."

Henry agreed and pulled his hat over his head before making the short trek back to his grandparent's. Robin stayed in the kitchen until all the cheese cubes were gone, rinsing his dish and heading into the front room to watch some television. He had been resting comfortably on the couch with his feet propped on the coffee table, something Regina would never let him do, when he heard footsteps running across the floor upstairs followed by a flush of the toilet. He knew what that meant and was on his feet in a matter of seconds, racing up the steps.

"Love?" He tapped lightly on the bathroom door before he heard more retching and then he pushed it open. She was leaning over the porcelain bowl, emptying the contents of her stomach. Her hands were white and shaking as she gripped the sides of it, feeling her throat burn with acid. Robin felt hopeless as the only thing he knew to help was a cool rag and a soft back rub. "It's alright," he whispered, "it will be alright."

When Regina was sure she was finished, she flushed the toilet and leaned back against Robin, appreciating him being there because she wasn't sure she could move anywhere else. Her body ached and she could feel a headache creeping in, wrapping it's way around her lower neck. She melted into Robin's lap, letting her head rest against his chest. He wrapped his arms lightly around her and continued to wipe the sweat from her brow, peppering her shoulders with kisses in between.

"It was a nightmare," Regina finally whispered, "I… I should be used to them but this one was different." As she spoke, Robin could hear the tears coating her throat and he just wished he could erase the past few days and start again with the morning she told him of her pregnancy. "My mother was trying to kill me."

Robin tensed at her words but didn't stay that way long, knowing Regina would question him. He began trailing his fingers up and down her arm, trying to give her more comfort. "Do you think my mother is behind all of this?" She craned her neck so she could read his face, and he just stared at her.

"I don't know," he answered honestly, "but what I do know is that you need rest." He shifted to his feet and reached out his hand to pull her up, guiding her back into their bedroom. He quickly changed into his pajamas and was about to crawl into bed when he noticed the look on Regina's face. Her eyes were glassy and even though she had just been crying, Robin knew that that was her headache face. "Want me to grab the Tylenol?"

Regina shook her head, regretting the movement. "No, I just want you."

No objections were coming from his end so he lifted the covers back and joined Regina under them, pulling her closer to his body. He wrapped an arm around her and tucked the other under his pillow. "Just close your eyes and forget about this whole mess. None of it matters. You have me, and Henry, and Roland here to protect you from any harm that might come your way." He kissed her temple softly, causing her to smile.

"I don't know what I would do without my boys," she mumbled, sleep already taking over again.

"Sleep, my love," Robin whispered, "because we might have another boy in our lives very soon."


End file.
